Nightmare
by chain-chan
Summary: Rasa sukanya terhadap sosok di bawah pohon itu bermula saat Arthur pertama kali menginjakan kaki di Jepang tahun 1903 malam di akhir musim gugur yang begitu dingin, dan itu kali pertamanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.


Dimana ini?

_Tes-_

Gelap, disini gelap dan dingin. Kumohon , siapa saja tolong aku. Aku tak ingin sendiri dalam gelap, aku takut. Benar-benar takut.

_Tes- pya-!_

Kulangkahkan kaki yang mulai memberat meminta untuk beristirahat. Tapi hatiku merasa tak tenang, seperti sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpaku.

_Tes- Tes- Pya-!_

Aku benci disini, cepat keluarkan aku!

Ku hentikan langkahku dan menatap ke bawah. Yah, walaupun berapakali ku kedipkan mataku tetap saja aku tak bisa melihat bayangan wajahku yang pasti tampak konyol dari air yang mengenang setinggi mata kaki.

Mataku mulai memanas, ku sekat air mata bodoh ini dengan telapak tanganku. Benar benar bodoh.

Kenapa aku harus merasakan musibah menyebalkan ini?

Seharusnya, waktu itu aku tak melakukannya!

Seharusnya-seharusnya aku…!

_Tes- Tes-_

Semakin ku runtuki nasip ku sekarang. Semakin ku mulai mengeluarkan caci maki dari mulutku yang sesekali mengeluarkan isak tangis. Kenapa, kenapa air mata ini tak ingin berhenti? Pengecut! PENGECUT! Hahaha!

_Tok. Tok. Tok._

_Hi no ataranu haikyo  
mukishitsu na rouka  
tsukiatari no heya ni  
wasuraruru kodomotachi_

_Tok. Tok. Tok. Tok._

Ku hapus air mataku dan menoleh ke sebuah cahaya biru temaram yang lama kelamaan semakin mendekat dan memperlihatkan sosok yang membawa cahaya itu. Rasa lega dan senyum yang awalnya mengembang diwajahku sirna sekejap saat melihat siapa orang yang datang menolongku. Bukan si berisik Alfred atau si trio mesum Francis, Gilbert dan Antonio. Ah, aku lupa mereka sudah…

Semuanya musnah terganti dengan senyum getir dan rasa takut. Jantungku berdetak kencang seiring dengan laju keringat dinginku yang mengalir diwajah. Aku takut dengan sosoknya yang sekarang mulai memperlihatkan wajahnya; kulit sepucat salju, rambut sehitam gelap malam, mulut kecil yang tak hentinya mengalum lagu menakutkan.

Tidak, aku tidak ingin melihatnya, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Kututup mataku serapat mungkin dan memunggunginya. Ini lebih buruk dari apa yang aku bayangkan.

_Tok. Tok. Tok. Tok._

_Anata ga kuru no wo  
zutto mattetanda!  
ureshii na! ureshii na!  
nakayoku asobo?_

_Tok. Tok. Tok. Tok._

Kurasakan suaranya semakin mendekat membuatku ingin tuli di tempat. Udara disekitarku mulai memanas, entah itu karena gejolak tubuhku atau memang semakin panas. Nafasku terengah-engah seiring suara itu semakin keras, keras dan keras. Ini bisa membuatku benar benar gila. Ku tutup kedua telingaku dengan telapak tangan dan berjongkok untuk mengurangi sensasi getaran tubuhku yang hebat. "Tolong hentikan." Pintaku lirih.

_Tok Tok Tok _

_…_

Hening…

Apa dia sudah pergi? Permainan yang selalu ia mainkan sudah tak bersuara dan nyanyiannya juga berhenti. Rasa lega menyelimuti tubuhku membuatku bangkit dari tempatku semula. Tapi, ada yang lain yang aku rasakan. Hembusan nafas yang menerpa tengkukku yang langsung membuat merinding. Hembusan nafas yang dingin. Cahaya biru yang semula padam tiba-tiba menyala dari arah belakang. Kutelan ludahku yang sudah mengumpul dimulut dengan susah payah.

Aku tahu dia berada tepat di belakangku dengan seringai yang mengerikan.

_"Ah, Arthur-san. Ayo ikut aku."_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei.

**Warning: **OOC, Typo (sangat), canon, bahasa kurang pas, dll

**Reted:** T semi M

**Genre: ** Horror, romance.

* * *

Bermula dari desakan Perancis, Jerman, dan Rusia, Jepang dengan berat hati akhirnya melepaskan kembali konsesi _Liaodong _(_Manchuria_) ke Cina. Oleh Cina, _Liaodong _malah diserahkan konsesi pengelolaannya ke Rusia. Ini menimbulkan kemarahan Jepang, dan rupanya Cina ingin mengadu domba kedua kekuatan ini. Terbukti kemudian, Rusia ingin meluaskan pengaruhnya ke Korea.

Rasa sakit hati ini membuat Jepang menjadi dekat kepada Inggris. Amerika saat itu masih mengisolasi diri dari persaingan global, sementara Jepang belum berani menghadapi Rusia sendirian yang pada masa Tsar Nicholas II itu semakin agresif dengan politik air hangatnya. Dalam hal ini, Inggris dan Jepang memiliki kepentingan yang sama.

Tahun 1900 terjadi Perang _Boxer_ di Cina, yaitu pemberontakan anti orang asing (terutama Inggris and the geng).

Tahun 1902, selepas perang _Boxer_, aliansi Jepang dan Inggris terbentuk. Angkatan Laut Inggris berjanji akan membantu Jepang mana kala Jepang berperang dengan lebih dari satu negara Eropa.

* * *

**1903**

Satu tahun setelah pembentukan aliansi Jepang-Inggris.

Inggris mulai giat-giatnya membantu Jepang dengan mengirim pasukannya kesana yang bertujuan untuk membantu pelatihan militer atau penjagaan di perairan sekitar Jepang.

Arthur Kirkland seorang jendral angkatan darat yang umurnya belum menginjak 25 tahun. Seorang yang bijaksana, mengayomi pasukannya, berani, tampan walau alis berlapis delapan dan terkenal dengan masakannya yang dapat mengakibatkan sakarotul maut bagi pemakannya, _scones. _

Sekarang dia sedang duduk termenung di dalam ruang kerja pribadinya yang sudah disiapkan oleh sodara jauhnya Alfred F Jones yang sudah tinggal di Jepang enam bulan yang lalu. Arthur pusing dengan kegiatannya sekarang, hanya duduk berjam-jam berkutat dengan kertas-kerjas yang sebagian tulisanya tak ia mengerti.

Baru saja ia sampai di Negara kepulauan ini sekitar satu bulan yang lalu tapi tugas yang ia terima langsung setebal kamus, ditambah beberapa artikel bertuliskan _kanji_. Ingin rasanya ia robek dan bakar kertas-kertas yang ada di depannya. Ini semua gara-gara kakaknya Scot yang seenak jidatnya mengusulkan dirinya untuk ikut ke dalam misi ke Jepang kepada ayahnya, dan ayahnya menyetujuinya. Arthur ingat wajah Scot saat itu. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Seharusnya waktu itu ia menembaknya dengan brutal. Tapi yan lebih penting dari itu KENAPA IA TERIMA TAWARAN ITU JUGA?!

Sebenarnya siapa sih yang bego?

Ia hela nafas berat dan menghentakan tubuhnya dikursi empuknya melepas penat yang ada diotak. Ia buka jam saku tuanya yang ia ambil disaku celana. Pukul 19.30. pantas saja ruangan ini menjadi semakin gelap. Arthur beranjak dari kursinnya dan memandang kota _Kyoto_ dari ruang kerjanya yang berada dilantai dua. "Indah." Pikirnya melihat cahaya kemerahan yang menari-nari di bawah dan orang-orang yang mondar mandir dengan segala aktifitasnya.

Setelah puas melihat pemandangan di bawahnya. Arthur beranjak dengan sedikit berlari, menyambar jas hitam yang tergantung disudut pintu dan berlari keluar hingga mengacuhkan semua orang yang menyapanya.

Sesekali ia melihat jam sakunya. Sebenarnya tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk sampai di tempat tujuannya. Karena beberapa kapal pengangkut sedang melabuh jalan-jalan yang memang sempit menjadi bertambah sempit. Beberapa kali Arthur terkena hantaman barang-barang besar yang sedang diangkut, ditarik para _geisha_ untuk masuk disebuah _bar_, atau terseret beberapa meter dari jalan yang harus ia lalui, dan ia _harus_ menahan amarah. Sabar, namanya juga cobaan.

Memerlukan waktu 20 menit untuk sampai tujuan, biasanya Arthur hanya menempuh waktu 10 menit saja.

Disini lah ia, tempat yang 180' berbeda dari keramaian kota _Kyoto. _Tempat sepi yang hanya beberapa pejalan kaki yang melewatinya. Sekilas tempat itu terlihat _horror _karena jauh dari keramaian dan tempatnya memang sedikit terpencil didekat hutan belantara.

Sudahlah, toh ia sudah sampai disini.

Nafasnya sedikit memburu, ia sekat keringat yang mengalir diwajahnya mengunakan telapak tangan. Tapi rasa lelahnya tergantikan dengan sura yang mengalun merdu, ia tahu siapa yang menyanyikannya, ia juga tahu bahwa ia selalu merindukannya.

_Tok. Tok. Tok. _

_Hi no ataranu haikyo  
mukishitsu na rouka  
tsukiatari no heya ni  
wasuraruru kodomotachi_

_Tok. Tok. Tok._

_Anata ga kuru no wo  
zutto mattetanda!  
ureshii na! ureshii na!  
nakayoku asobo?_

_Tok. Tok. Tok. _

Senyumnya mengembang melihat seseorang yang berada beberapa meter darinya. Jujur saja Arthur belum bisa mendekati orang itu, ada rasa malu sekaligus takut, dan satu rasa aneh yang selalu menyelimutinya saat ia berada disana.

Mungkinkah…

Sudahlah. Tak terlalu penting menurutnya.

Rasa sukanya terhadap sosok di bawah pohon itu bermula saat Arthur pertama kali menginjakan kaki di Jepang tahun 1903 malam di akhir musim gugur yang begitu dingin, dan itu kali pertamanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Laki-laki berpostur tubuh kecil memakai _katabira _ yang berdiri di bawah pohon besar yang telah tak memiliki daun karena faktor musim. Ia membawa sebuah lentera bercahaya biru. Mulutnya kecil pucat yang bergerak mengalunkan sebuah lagu. Rambut hitam yang bercahaya diterpa sinar rembulan bersama anjingnya yang meringkuk disebelahnya. Tangannya lincah memainkan sebuah mainan terbuat dari kayu yang berbentuk seperti palu yang disambungkan dengan bola kayu.

Pada saat itu Arthur tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya darinya. Waktu terasa berhenti, semua terasa sunyi dan menenangkan. Hingga semua itu tak lepas dari pengganggu yang datang membuyarkan lamunan indahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sodaranya sendiri yang menjemput dipelabuhan. Alfred F Jones.

Akan tetapi perasaan saat pertama kali bertemu masih terasa sampai sekarang. Dan sekarang dicampur dengan perasaan menyebalkan karena egonya ingin 'berkenalan' atau 'bertemu' atau apalah hingga Arthur tak sadar langit yang awalnya berwarna keabuan kini telah menghitam disertai hujan salju yang turun perlahan. Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 20.50. sudah sejam ia mengamati orang itu dari jauh yang masih memainkan mainannya tampa henti. Membosankan memang, tapi bagi Arthur itu cukup menarik.

Arthur mulai menggigil kedinginan. Ia rapatkan jaketnya mengurangi dampak suhu malam hari awal musim dingin. Arthur lihat lagi orang yang masih berdiri di bawah pohon itu. Kulitnya pucat , tangan dan tubuhnya yang kecil itu seperti meminta penghangatan. Ingin rasanya ia berlari dan menyambar tubuh kecil itu dalam pelukannya.

"_Iggy!_"

Arthur mengusap kepalanya kasar untuk mengilangkan imajinasi liar yang sedang mengalun diotaknya. Benar-benar bodoh.

Bila itu terjadi, benar-benar romantis. Ya, benar-benar romantis.

BLUUUUUUUUUUUSH~!

Tidak, tidak, tidak! Itu seperti sinetron atau telenovela!

Ingin. Ingin. Ingin sekali. Peluk, mendorong tubuh kecil itu agar lebih merapat, menghirup aroma helaian rambut hitam legam itu, lalu-lalu ci-ci-ci…

BLUUUUUUUUSSH~!

Kepalanya terasa pusing, wajahnya memerah padam, sekelilingnya terasa berputar, dan-dan badanya terasa melayang. Kenapa perutnya terasa mual? Tunggu dulu, suara dentuman keras apa ini yang keluar dari jantungnya?

Efek yang sungguh hebat, lebih hebat dari pada meminum beberapa botol _bir_.

"_Iggy!_"

Itu akan terjadi bila kamu bisa melakukannya Arthur Krikland.

Tinggal menghampirinya dan memeluknya, lalu melakukan semua adegan tergolong mesum yang kamu pikirkan barusan. Gampang'kan?

Tapi…

"_Iggy! _Wajahmu."

"DIAM BODOH, KAMU TIDAK LIHAT AKU SEDANG SIBUK. _BLOOD GIT_!"

"Ah, maaf dari tadi aku sudah memanggilmu beberapa kali tapi kamu tidak menoleh sama sekali." Kata Alfred membela diri yang masih ngos-ngosan karena mencari Arthur. "Kamu sudah ditunggu atasan. Kamu lupa bahwa hari ini ada pertemuan?" sedikit berkacak pingang setelah menormalkan nafasnya yang sebelumnya tak karuan.

"Ah, kenapa tidak kamu katakana dari tadi?!"

"T-Tadikan sudah aku katakana. Aku sudah memanggilmu beberapa kali, tatpi kamu tidak menoleh sama sekali."

"Baiklah, ayo pergi! Merepotkan sekali."

"Sekarang _Iggy_?"

"Tahun depan." kenapa ia selalu bertemu orang-orang gak beres disekitarnya ya?

. . . . .

"Eh?!"

"Apa?"

" Sudahlah! Yosh, ayo kita pergi sekarang _Iggy! _Habis ini aku ingin makan _burger_, lalu makan _burger, _habis itu makan _burger, _lalu…_"_

Arthur hanya menghela nafas sembari menggangguk dan mengikuti Alfred yang penyakit hiper aktifnya sedang kumat dari belakang. Hari ini cukup sekian untuk melihatnya bermain. Ia lirikan matanya melihat sekilas orang itu yang masih berdiri di bawah pohon.

"Apakah dia tidak kedinginan? Seharusnya aku… argh, kenapa kamu tidak bias melakukannya Arthur Krikland?" pikirnya.

_Tok. Tok. Tok. _

_kakome kakome  
nigerarenu you ni  
kakome kakome  
nani shite asobu no?  
yoake no ban ni  
nakama ni nareru ne!  
kagome kagome  
"Ushiro no shoumen daare?"_

_Tok. Tok. Tok. ….._

_Khu… khu… khu.. khu…_

* * *

"Atasan sialan! Tak kusangka dia yang menjadi atasanku!" gumam Arthur yang duduk rileks disofa merah bludru setelah membating pintu dan mengacaukan rapat beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Sudahlah _Iggy_, tuan Roma memang seperti itu." Timpal Alfred yang tertawa renyah sembari menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat ke Arthur. "Minumlah.."

"Dan lagi, kenapa kamu tidak memberi tahuku kalau Francis dan dua temannya juga ikut dalam misi ke Jepang?!"

"Maaf _Iggy_, bila aku memberi tahumu takutnya kamu malah kembali ke Inggris."

Arthur benar-benar dibuat jengkel saat rapat; hapir di rape si mesum Francis, diberi tugas banyak oleh atasannya dan tak peduli apa yang sedang dideritannya. Entah itu sadar atau tidak, yang pasti saat itu Roma sedang berwajah merah dan mengigau tak karuan ditambah lagi bau mulutnya mengeluarkan bau _sake_ yang pekat. Dan lagi dua teman France: Antonio yang sibuk menggoda bawahannya Lovino yang notabenya adalah cucu kandung Roma dan Gilbert yang sibuk sendiri dengan burung kecil yang sering bertengger di atas kepalanya. Gilbirt. Seperti biasa Alfred hanya mengoceh sembari memuncratkan makanan yang sedang ia kunyah karena terlalu heboh berkata _Hero_. Lalu para anggota rapat lain bersenang-senang sembari meminum _sake_ dan bernja-manjaan dengan para _geisha_.

Keadaan rapat yang heboh membuatnya ingin tuli dan buta, bahkan ingin mati ditempat. Tapi karena Arthur adalah tipe orang sayang nyawa, maka ia lebih memilih pulang ke Inggris walau harus kena marah den bahan ejekan sodara-sodaranya terutama Scot dan Piter. Bahkan ia sempat berfikir untuk membunuh semua orang yang ada diruangan itu. Pada akhirnya ia hanya mendobrak meja dan membaliknya hingga semua benda di atasnya jatuh berserakan dilantai, tak lupa dengan kata-kata berkilau yang memanjakan telinga, seperti pijat refleksi.

Ia pandang salju yang turun dari luar jendela. Pikirannya sekarang melayang kepada sosok kecil itu. Apakah dia kedinginan? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apakah…

Pikiran negatife tentang sosok itu terus berputar dalam otaknya. 'Seharusnya aku berada disana.' Gumamnya.

"_Iggy_, kamu tidak papa? Tehmu mulai mendingin loh." Tanya Alfred dan sukses mengembalikan kesadaran Arthur sepenuhnya.

"Ah, maaf." Balasnya sembari menyeruput tehnya yang sudah mulai mendingin. "Alfred!"

"Hm..?"

"Ajari aku bahasa Jepang."

Krik… krik… krik…

"Eh?!"

"Kenapa _git_, gak boleh?!" ia rasakan wajahnya memerah dan mengalihkan pandangan dari manik biru langit milik Alfred. "Aku'kan kerja di Jepang, wajar dong aku ingin belajar bahasa Jepang!"

Sedetik kemudian Alfred tertawa dengan kerasnya hingga berjongkok dilantai dan membuat Arthur harus berteriak dan mengeluarkan kata-kata berkilaunya lagi sembari menahan malu walau wajahnya sudah memerah padam.

"Ok, ok, maaf _Iggy_ kamu lucu sekali. Hahaha a-apa lagi wajahmu itu." Menghapus air yang mengenang di pelupuk matanya. "Itu wajar sih, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba? Pasti ada alasan lain."

"Tidak ada, hanya saja…"

* * *

Ia hirup aroma teh rosselanya dari cangkir porselen putih dengan corak bunga mawar merah yang ia pegang. Ditambah bau menyegarkan dari salju yang turun semalam dan kicauan burung yang bertengger disalah satu pohon sakura yang masih gundul, menambah suasana ceria dan tenang dihati Arthur.

Hari ini genap 4 bulan 27 hari ia tinggal di Jepang. Dan sekarang ia sudah cukup menguasai bahasa yang menurutnya begitu sulit diucapkan oleh lidahnya. Berterimakasih lah kepada otaknya yang tergolong cerdas hingga ia hampir. HAMPIR mengusai tulisan yang keriting dan aneh yang hampir membuat rambut dan alis tebalnya ikut keriting berserta bahasa anehnya. Dan Alfred sialan itu, seperti setengah-setengah berbaik hati kepadanya. Memang benar Alfred memberinya guru bahasa Jepang tapi kenapa guru itu super galak dan menjengkelkan. Arthur penah melemparinya benda-benda disekitarnya karena berani menjelek-jelekan nama baiknya.

3 bulan 27 hari adalah neraka baginya. Les bahasa Jepang super sadis, tugas militer yang menumpuk, dan tidak bisa menemui orang yang ia cintai. Arthur benar-benar meruntuki nasibnya. Kenapa waktu itu ia terima tawaran tugas di Jepang, tapi bila ia tidak ke Jepang itu berarti ia tidak bisa menemui belahan jiwanya.

Ia teguk teh rosselanya cepat, terbawa emosi. Ingin rasanya ia mencambuk seseorang untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Mungkin Alfred atau Francis, mengingat mereka saja sudah membuat alis tebalnya berkedut. Atau munkin tuan Roma, biar sekalian dia dipecat dan dipulangkan ke Inggris. Tapi bila ia pulang… ARGH..!

Hidup memang berat Arthur Kirkland.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Oy, Arthur, kamu lupa ya hari ini ada latihan militer?!" panggil seseorang di balik pintu coklat yang membatasi antara koridor dan kamar Arthur. "Yang lain sudah berada di lokasi! Cepatlah, gak AWESOME banget" lanjut Gillbert di sertai suara kicauan burung yang sering bertengger di atas kepalanya.

"Sebentar _git_!" ia taruh cangkir porselennya dan melangkah keluar.

"Kamu lama sekali gak AWESOME!" cibir Gillbert sembari memanyunkan bibirnya yang membuar Arthur ingin menonjoknya dengan keras. "Ayo pergi sebelum tuan Roma gak AWESOME itu marah-marah. Seharusnya kamu berterima kasih kepada ku yang AWESOME ini karena telah berbaik hati menjemputmu mu yang gak AWESOME!" Ajak Gillbert ditambah ceramah dengan bayak kata AWESOME yang menjadi ciri khasnya yang sudah melangkah duluan diikuti Arthur dari belakang.

Dari dulu Arthur penasaran, kenapa rambut Gillbert itu putih padahal adiknya Luddwid berambut blone , dan kenapa burung kicil kuning itu selalu di atas kepalanya? Atau mungkin burung kecil itu sering membuang kotoran dikepala Gillbert yang mengakibatkan rambutnya kelunturan menjadi putih. Ia helakan nafasnya berat menghilangkan pertanyaan dan jawaban konyol dari otaknya.

* * *

Takterasa ia dan Gillbert sudah sampai dijalan setapak menuju tempat latihan militer yang berada di atas bukit belakang markas. Tampak para prajurit yang umumnya berkebangsaan Jepang sedang berlatih menggunakan senjata laras panjang dengan sasaran sebuah papan segiempat bergambar motif lingkaran berwarna merah, hitam, putih yang berjarak puluhan meter dari mereka berada secara bergantian. Ada juga yang sedang berlatih melewati beberapa rintangan seperti memanjat, berayun dan rintangan lainnya.

Arthur benahi syal putih gadingnya guna mengurangi rasa dingin yang mulai menusuk kulit terbukti dari setiap hembusan nafas yang berubah menjadi asap lalu melebur besama angin.

_kakome kakome  
nigerarenu you ni  
kakome kakome  
nani shite asobu no?  
yoake no ban ni  
nakama ni nareru ne!  
kagome kagome  
"Ushiro no shoumen daare?"_

_hiks hiks hiks_

'Tunggu dulu.' Arthur menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

_Hiks hiks hiks _

_fukaki mori no shisetsu  
kinjirareta gijutsu  
osanaki nouzui de  
dekiru fushi no myouyaku_

_hiks hiks _

Arthur kenal suara ini. Ia lihat sekelilingnya, tapi tak dapat menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Belum.

_hiks_

_in no kodomotachi wa  
sensei wo kakonde  
warabeuta de asobu  
"Kagome Kagome_"

Apakah ini efek karena Arthur terlalu memikirkan sekaligus merindukan-_nya_? Pikiranya melayang ke sosok kecil itu. "Untuk apa dia kesini, tapi dimana dia?"

Ia lihat sekeliling, tapi matanya tidak bias menemukan sosok itu dimana-mana. Diantara para tentara, di atas atap, di jalan setapak, di hutan dekat markas, bahkan dilangit yang tampak biru bersih.

"Dimana dia?"

Suara merdu yang hampir Arthur lupakan, sekarang sedang mengalun melewati gendang telinga menuju otak. Suaranya tak seperti yang Arthur ketahui. Suaranya lebih mengarah pada kesedihan dan kesengsaraan yang membuat hatinya sedikit sakit.

Deg Deg Deg Deg

_kakome kakome  
maketa gakitachi wo  
kakome kakome  
nigerarenu you ni  
yoake no ban ni  
kubi wo kiriotose  
kagome kagome  
"Ushiro no shoumen daare?"_

hiks hiks

Deg Deg Deg Deg

Ia pegang dada kirinya. Suara detak jantungnya yang begitu keras dengan tempo sangat cepat hingga terdengar olehnya. Suara yang begitu keras, seakan itu adalah nada pengiring senandung menyedihkan itu. Perasaannya tidak enak. Ia gelisah, tapi tak tahu kenapa dan harus bagaimana. Takut.

DegDegDegDegDeg

Matanya terus menyapu sekelilingnya, dimana dia?

Dimana?

Dimana?

Dimana?

Keringat dingin mulai menetes melewati pelipisnya seiring wajahnya yang semakin memucat. Udara yang semula sangat dingin, sekarang terasa hangat lebih tepatnya panas.

_ude ga mogetemo atama ga tsuburetemo  
shinenai kodomotachi  
mujaki ni warau_

_hiks hiks hiks_

_kakome kakome  
nigerarenu you ni  
kakome kakome  
anata mo nomou yo?  
watashitachi to  
eien ni asobou?  
kagome kagome  
"Ushiro no shoumen daare?"_

_hiks hiks hiks_

Dimana dia?

Dimana?

Dimana?

DegDegDegDegDegDegDeg…

"…thur!"

"Hey!"

Dimana?

Dimana dia?

"Ar…thur. hey, sadar lah!"

"Hah.. hehe _kakome kakome, nigerarenu you ni."_

"Arthur!"

Gillbert mulai gelisah dengan kelakuan Arhur. Dari tadi ia sudah memanggil sembari menggoyangkan tubuh di depannya. Tapi Arthur tetap tak begeming. Kegelisahannya bertambah saat Arthur mulai bersenandung. Senandung yang membuat Gillbert sedikit takut. Ia panggil sekali lagi tapi percuma, Arthur tetap saja tak bergerak kecuali mulutnya yang terus bersuara.

BUAGH!

Bruk!

Nafas Gillbert sedikit memburu setelah memukul wajah Arthur hingga ambruk. Ia tak tahan melihat sekap Arthur yang aneh. Tangannya sekit memerah karena terlalu keras memukul. Gillbert tak peduli dengan pulihan pasang mata yang memperhatikannya. Ia juga tak peduli dengan bisikan-bisikan yang menggunjingnya dari para prajurit. Yang ia ketahui sekarang adalah ia sedang sangat kesal.

Sebenarnya Gillbert heran. Bagaimana Arthur bisa menyanyikan lagu berbahasa Jepang dengan fasih dan lancar. Padahal ia baru tiga bulan belajar bahasa asing. Apakah guru yang sering Arthur katakana menyebalkan yang mengajarinya? Tidak mungkin. Dan sikap Arthur tadi seperti kerasukan sesuatu.

"_Kamu mengganggu._"

"Eh?!" sepertinya telinganya mendengar suara. Mendadak bulu romanya menegang. Saat Gillbert menoleh ke belakang, yang ia dapati hanyalah para prajurit yang mengerumininya dan jarak mereka cukup jauh. Jadi tidak mungkin mereka yang melakukannya. Seketika perasaannya menjadi tidak enak dan sedikit gelisah. Ia elus tengkuk lehernya untuk mengurangi sensasi mengerikan yang baru saja ia rasakan.

"A-Apa tadi?"

* * *

Ia buka matanya perlahan sembari mengedipkannya beberapa kali guna menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke mata. Ia bedirikan tubuhnya dalam posisi duduk, pipi kirinya terasa sakit saat ia mencoba berbicara.

"Ah, Arthur, kamu sudah bangun?"

"Francis." Ucap Arthur sedikit kesulitan menahan sakit dipipinya saat melihat pria berwajah mesum berambut pirang panjang disebelahnya. Sedetik kemudian, Arthur sibak selimutnya dan mendapati dirinya memakai piaya hijau toskanya lengkap. Untuk sesaat Arthur bias bernafas lega. Tapi siapa yang mengganti bajunya?

Francis yang heran dengan sikap Arthur yang tiba-tiba membuka selimutnya langsung tertawa renyah. Ia tahu maksud tindakan Arthur barusan. "Tenang saja _mon cher, _aku BELUM menyentuhmu sama sekali." Jelas Francis dengan penekanan pada kata 'belum' sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit. Arthur yang mendengar penjelasan Francis ingin sekali membalasnya dengan kata-keta berkilaunya. Tapi sayang untuk kali ini harus ia urungkan. Untuk mengatakan apa saja ia sudah kesulitan dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menatap tajam ke arah Francis.

"Kamu tadi kenapa _mon cher_?" Tanya Francis sembari duduk di sebelah Arthur dan mengompres pipi kiri yang bengkak. "Kata Gill, kamu bersikap aneh. Dia coba menyadarkanmu tapi tak berhasil. Jadinya terpaksa ia memukulmu hingga pingsan. Kejam ya Gill, pipi sehalus porselen ini harus ternoda dengan warna ungu."

Sebenarnya Arthur ingin muntah saat Francis mengatakan hal yang menurutnya menjijikan. Ia sedikit tertunduk memikirkan apa yang terjadi padanya tadi pagi. Aneh, Arthur tak ingat apa-apa kecuali saat ia dan Gillbert sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat latihan dengan posisi Arthur berada di belakang Gillbert. Setelah itu…

"Francis, sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Arthur tiba-tiba dengan sedikit berteriak membuat Francis hampir menumpahkan air yang ada dibaskom.

"K-Kenapa?"

"Cepat _git_! Sekarang jam berapa?!"

"K-Kira-kira jam 21.30. ke-kenapa?"

Dengan cepat Arthur sibak selimutnya dan mengambil jaket dan syal tergantung di belakang pintu kayu. Arthur ingat waktu itu ia mendengar senandung bernada menyedihkan. Arthur tahu lagu itu, dan ia tahu siapa yang menyenandungkannya.

"Kamu mau kemana Arthur?!" panggil Francis yang langsung berdiri saat Arthur keluar dari kamar.

'Hosh… hosh… hosh… a-aku harus menemuinya. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan.'

_kakome kakome  
nigerarenu you ni  
kakome kakome  
anata mo nomou yo?  
watashitachi to  
eien ni asobou?  
kagome kagome  
"Ushiro no shoumen daare?"_

Tok Tok…. Tok…. Tok…. ….

"Hihihihi…"

* * *

ARRRRGH! Aneh ya?! Udah gak usah diberi tahu saya juga udah tahu kalau cerita ini aneh.

Saya hampir lupa mungkin ada yang aneh dalam cerita ini mohon beri saran dan komentarnya. Sebenarnya saya bingung keadaan Jepang pada tahun 1903-an soalnya pada waktu itu saya belum lahir. Mungkin ada yang berbaik hati memberitahukan saya.

Terimakasih, #bungkuk


End file.
